The major method of maintaining the concentration of the D.O. (Dissolved Oxygen) in the aquafarms and fisheries is often employed by the aeration equipment, which maintains adequate respiration conditions for aquatic products, water life, and microorganisms. The stability of the water quality and the ecological balance are maintained as well.
The microorganisms (decomposers) have to absorb the dissolved oxygen for digesting the waste organisms in accordance with the process of the nitrification, converting the high toxicant ammonia gas into the weak toxicant nitrite nitrogen (NO2) or nitrate nitrogen (NO3).
A waterwheel, one embodiment of prior art aeration equipment, spins and stirs up the nearby water with its motor vanes for the extension of the contacting area and the contacting time between the water and the air, resulting in an increase of the concentration of the D.O. and aeration.
It is already known that the aerated aerobic pools of sewage treatment plants of the ecological industry and the chemical industry often employ microorganisms to digest the organisms in sewage water.
These related industry proprietors mostly use a blast furnace and a pipe to introduce air into the air-dissipation plate placed at the bottom of the pool, and then air is sprayed out from the air-dissipation plate in bubbles. Thus, the concentration of the D.O. is increased.
Nowadays, the functions of increasing the D.O. and the aeration in the aquafarms or the fisheries are still performed by conventional aeration equipment, waterwheels, which are fixed. Therefore, the aerating range is narrowed and limited to surrounding waters the same in the aquafarms or fisheries.
Due to the limitations of the waterwheels, it is necessary to position several waterwheels in an aquafarm or fishery with vast aquatic water area to maintain or increase the concentration of the D.O. of the aquatic water. Consequently, the more waterwheels are planted, the more cost will be increased; thus, power will be greatly consumed.